


Bedrock

by cablepools



Series: Some Fuckshit [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wade, M/M, Size Kink, and a dash of TO kink, lots of banter of course, ryan PLEASE read this, top nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablepools/pseuds/cablepools
Summary: Wade tries to seduce Cable. It works (kind of).





	Bedrock

“Wade.”

Oh, he loves the way Cable says his name when he’s pissed out of his half-metal mind.

“Yes, darling…” He’s fully naked on their kitchen counter, legs crossed and an extremely bedraggled rose clenched between his teeth, a charming smile on his supremely fucked up face. Normally he would be pissed that Cable hadn’t gasped or rolled his eyes when seeing Wade’s full ass out where they (or, more accurately, Cable) prepare most of the food, but after living together (unwillingly, on Cable’s part) Wade’s grown accustomed to the man’s minute facial expressions. One of the perks of being a merc and ex-military – stunning perception.

So when Cable looks him up and down and then stomps his sexy combat-booted feet to his broom closet of a room, Wade’s able to catch the minute clench of his jaw, the way the gears (sinews? Wiggly metal bits?) in his neck whir just a little louder. He’s not sure if he’s pissed off or aroused Mr. Short, Average Complexion and Sexy, but either way, he’s sure he’s about to experience a ridiculously good time.

When Cable makes his way to his room Wade hops off the table to follow and deposits the rose in the kitchen sink, making a scandalized noise.

“Oh, no banter, straight to the love nest? I thought you’d at least make me dinner first, big guy.”

“Not making anything on that shit-stained counter.” Cable’s removing his fanny pack and replacing his spare rounds in his dresser, completely ignoring Wade. But that’s fine, he can play the long con. Besides, that means more time to stare at Cable’s ass. Also yes, Cable, not Nate, because Wade finds it absolutely hysterical to call the man by the superhero version of “Cher” instead of some boring old human name. No one ever called the Terminator _Phil_.

“Right down to it then, I’m all yours. Or, would you rather I top you, seeing as you’re vertically challenged and ready for a, dare I say, _phenomenal_ lay. Ooooh! Maybe this is one of those stories where the big strong alpha – that’s you – needs to let loose once in a while, give up a little of that sweet, sweet control – and ass – and that’s my job to take care of.”

“Doesn’t throwing yourself at me bore you by now?” Wade’s splayed himself over Cable’s bed, and as Cable undoes his shoes, he’s just about eye level. Wade swivels so he’s on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air and biting his lip seductively in Cable’s direction.

“It’s called the long con, sugarlips, and I’m very good at it. Catch me in a year and a half sticking discrete vibrators into your futuristic merc suit,” he says with a waggle of his non-existent eyebrows.

That actually warrants a huff from Cable, which Wade knows is like a full blown laugh from a normal human being who didn’t have the emotional capacity of Siri.

There’s a short pause, which Wade takes advantage of to turn on his back and lay himself out languid, seductive blinking so much that if he still had eyelashes Cable probably would have thought he got one stuck in his eye. Cable, on the other hand, looks pensive. It’s hot.

“If I fuck you, will you calm the fuck down?” he says it gruff, but Wade can see through that hard, oh so hard and thick, exterior, to the lovely squishy inside. He’s _so_ in love with Wade. He probably has a secret diary just to write about how in _love_ he is.

“Aw, that’s so cute! You _do_ wanna fuck me!”

This time Cable does roll his eyes as he sets his boots up straight and throws his socks into the hamper, sliding his oh so manly infinity scarf off and slipping it over a bedpost.

“Lay on the bed the right way, you abomination.”

That’s practically a term of endearment! Wade squeals in delight and properly situates himself, dick hard and proud straight in Cable’s line of sight while he – oh my, sweet Mary and Jesus he’s stripping. Wade’s wide-eyed and grinning from ear to ear. He wolf whistles once Cable has his shirt halfway off.

“Oh, baby, take if off!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake-“ Cable grumbles as he tosses his shirt unceremoniously into the corner. Wade took him for a folding clothing before sex kind of guy, but to each his own. He unbuckles his pants furiously, and Wade whistles again.

“Eager, aren’t we? I didn’t know you could get your old man dick up so fast.”

“Yeah, eager to shove this old man dick down your throat to give me a moment of peace and quiet.” And Cable says it with a glint of his weird glowy eye and Wade’s dick gives a very noticeable twitch as he whimpers. This time Cable does laugh, climbing onto the bed.

“I knew you were a freak. Like it rough?”

“Oh yes, Daddy-“

“Call me that again and I shove your ballsack down your throat.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Wade’s grinning. This banter? Perfect. Cable’s abs? Perfect. His human dick? A little disappointing, but holy mother of fudge it looks huge, even half hard, and makes his mouth water.

Cable tosses his leg over Wade to straddle him, putting that wonderful dick on display and Wade literally can’t stop looking at it. Cable snorts.

“I want that in my mouth yesterday. C’mere, Schwarzenegger reject.” Wade tries to jut his hips up to shimmy Cable to him, but the big hunk of man doesn’t move.

“No. Not today.”

Wade groans. “You’re just teasing me, aren’t you.” Cable’s eyes sparkle in a way that Wade just knows is the fucker teasing him, but he loves it so much he doesn’t even bother making an incredibly witty quip about it.

“That’s the plan.” And Cable’s looking him up and down, hands, both skin and metal – very, very warm metal… is that normal? – slide over Wade’s scarred sides, his abs jumping at the attention and a startled moan at the metal hand. God, he loves the metal hand. Cable snorts, flexes it against his ribs, running the rips of the warm, almost soft metal against his ribs.

“Never struck me as the sentimental type, rusty,” Wade manages to huff out, trying to distract Cable from the way his hands are mapping Wade, exploring him like his body was new, not something that Wade had been flaunting in Cable’s face for the past three weeks. He rolls the soft bud of a nipple between the thumb and forefinger of his human hand, tugging soft as a sharp jolt of pleasure makes Wade gasp.

“And I didn’t think you’d have a fuckin’ metal kink, but I guess we’ll just have to live with disappointment.”

“Hey! I don’t-“

“You do. I’m a telepath.” The fucker is actually smiling as he slides that metal thumb against Wade’s bottom lip. Wade reluctantly opens up, exploring the texture of it with his thumb and making a soft, surprised noise when he realizes just how warm it is, how the metal feels firm but almost human as Cable slides it slow, back and forth over Wade’s tongue, a tease of what’s to come.

“And it’s not metal. Techno-organic. A virus. – No,” he answers before Wade can even get a syllable out around the digit, softly scraping along Wade’s palette. “It’s not contagious.”

“Can you quit it with the telepathic fuckshit, it’s really messing with my banter, you show-off.” His quip comes out sounding like more of a whiny complaint than a scathing remark. That’s almost sad, how Cable’s getting him to fall so easily into what Wade likes to call his “happy place.” He hasn’t been there since Vanessa. He’s really trying not to panic. Maximum effort?

“I can’t actually read your mind. Especially yours. About as fucked up as the rest of you.” Cable removes his finger, swiping the wetness along Wade’s lower lip before he grinds against him, fully hard now and – fuck, Wade needs to come up with some kind of comparison for that, that _thing_ before it goes into him. He doesn’t even have a dildo that big, and he is an avid purveyor of Bad Dragon.

“Just surface thoughts. Ideas. Unless you’re broadcasting shit.”

“Oh, so this is one of those ‘you’re the only one that my powers don’t work on’ ships, oh, a literary classic, - _fuck_ , your dick is as thick as most _forearms_ -“

All this because Cable finally used his other hand to line their cocks up perfectly to rut against each other, and Wade’s little guy actually looks little. He’d be scandalized if he wasn’t so fucking turned on.

“That’s so unfair, you’re too short-“

“Maybe yours just hasn’t finished growing back since you got ripped in half.” Cable’s absolutely fucking with him and Wade loves it. He squeezes their dicks together and it makes Wade’s eyes roll in the back of his head and his hips to jerk solid against Cable, his moan so needy.

“Think I could get used to that sound. Pretty voice when you’re not spouting bullshit.”

“You’re just upset I spoiled Big Mouth for you.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

And neither does Wade, once Cable’s metal hand stops its mapping of Wade’s chest to loop around and prod gentle at his ass, Cable kneading him there, sliding fingers teasingly soft right where Wade wants him most.

“Lube? Condoms?”

“We’re in _your_ room!”

“Wade.”

Wade groans dramatically, and it turns into a moan because Cable totally rutted against him like that on purpose.

“In my room, in the bedside drawer, but my expired condoms aren’t gonna be able to contain that _monster_ -“

Cable’s eye shines and in a few seconds a half empty container of lube is zipping into Cable’s hand. Wade’s mouth falls open.

“Telekinetic.”

“You mother fucker-“

“Talk about it some other time. Also you’re out of condoms.”

“Fuck!”

Wade’s left with his head falling back against the pillows, moaning like a slut when Cable slides the first finger in after he climbs off of Wade, his free hand palming himself like Wade wants to, sliding his thumb over the head and stroking loose and slow, just to keep Cable up and running. The real main show was Wade, desperately trying not to lose himself on just two of Cable’s finger’s thrusting firm against his prostate before scissoring him open like a pro. Wade’s back is arched as far as he can go and his body still craves more.

“Fuck, does that arm have a vibrate setting-“

“I already told you, it’s techno-organic, you idiot.” A firmer, harder thrust against Wade’s prostate. He sees stars, moans loud and rocks himself back against it like that’s what he was always made for.

“A guy can dream –“

“Thought you wanted my cock. Or are you that indecisive? Probably don’t have enough brain cells left.”

“Oh, so you’re a cock guy. I prefer dick myse- holy mother of fuck!” That’s a third finger prodding against him, stretching him wide. The stretch burns, but it’s a good burn. Wade’s felt far worse during his time as a masked merc - this? This pain is almost intoxicating, and he makes a soft, pleased noise, rubbing his cheek against the pillow as Cable throws one of Wade’s legs over his shoulder, leaving him open and exposed.

“Mhm, love making you shut the fuck up.”

 He stretches Wade, and the only thing Wade can do in return is cant his hips back in time with Cable’s thrusts, take the stretch, revel in how fucking good it is? They don’t know each other’s bodies yet, Cable doesn’t know how Wade likes to be touched yet, so it’s not perfect, but damn if it isn’t close, if not a little too gentle for Wade’s refined tastes. He’s getting close, even without Cable touching him, and then the fingers are gone and Wade makes such an indignant noise that Cable snorts.

Cable smirks as he wraps one of Wade’s legs around his waist, the other over his shoulder, sliding the head of his cock against Wade, who gasps and presses back, so needy for it. Who wouldn’t want some sweet, huge, future dick? It’s a basic human instinct.

Cable leans close, presses himself against Wade, and Wade can finally find a hold on Cable’s body, touch all of that gorgeous silver-fox hair, tug on it and get a pleased grunt in return as Cable tries to press inside. Wade may be stretched, but Cable still has to use one hand to guide himself in, and Wade nips at the junction of flesh and metal on Cable’s neck while he slides. Cable finally moans then, and it makes Wade feel like jelly, and not just because Cable’s sliding in slow enough that Wade can feel every hot, heavy centimeter of him.

“If you don’t fuck me until this bed breaks, I want a refund,” Wade manages to gasp as Cable keeps sliding in, because his dick is huge enough for that, apparently. Cable tries to manage a chuckle, but it just comes out as a soft moan. Wade keeps clenching around the intrusion, and it makes his job very hard.

“Wasn’t aware you were paying me for this. Not that I mind.”

Wade wants to quip back at him, but Cable finally bottoms out and they both moan this time, Cable grinding sweet against Wade, Wade seeing stars. Cable’s big enough that he’s not even going to have to aim to hit Wade’s prostate, he’s pressing along it constantly and it definitely isn’t fair.

“Foreplay’s over sweetheart, get to the plowing, please,” Wade somehow manages to get out between gasping for breath. Cable snorts, catches Wade in a deep, dirty kiss, mostly tongue and chapstick-soft lips as Wade’s fingers dig into flesh and techno-organic shoulders. When Cable starts to thrust, the first time’s slow, but he’s picking up pace until there’s an audible slap of skin on skin, and every thrust makes Wade thing he must certainly be dead, because there’s no way something this good isn’t one of those post-death delusions or the result of a knife sticking out of his temple.

All thoughts leave his head and the only thing Wade can do is moan, barely able to rock his hips back in this position as the headboard starts to smack against the wall. Cable releases his lips to gasp for air, moan Wade’s name along with a litany of curses, fucking Wade good, hard, deep – everything he’s ever wanted. Wade might come untouched –

Did that motherfucker really just stop?

Wade’s mouth is wide and he can’t form any words as Cable inexplicably slides out of him. Mother fucker!

Cable rolls his eyes and doesn’t offer an explanation before he’s flipping Wade over (who most certainly does _not_ let out a high pitched yelp), splaying that TO hand on the small of his back before sliding in with a pleased grunt that will be playing over and over in Wade’s mind for days.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes-“ Because as much as Wade loves staring longingly into Cable’s eyes, with this angle? He’s gonna get fucked until he can’t breathe and he is definitely looking forward to it.

Cable chuckles, and the sound thrums right in Wade’s dick, deep and rhythmic as Cable slides back in, taking Wade like he owns him, and Wade definitely isn’t complaining. He can rock back in this position and he uses that to his advantage, picking up the pace since Cable’s slowed with the position change. He grabs back at Cable, and soon he finds his hand pinned to the bed, Cable’s fingers interlocked with his, skin against skin. There’s the warmth of Cable’s abs against his lower back, the brush of the TO as Cable grips his hip hard enough to bruise any normal human, meeting Wade’s punishing pace in a way that makes his arms shake and his elbows buckle. Cable’s literally fucking him senseless, fucking him right into the mattress as his arms finally give out and he moans as his cheek hits the pillow. Wade’s never felt so powerless during sex and he? Kind of digs it.

Scratch that, he fucking _loves_ it, the tip of his dick barely brushing the mattress while his legs spread further for Cable, while Cable presses him even further into the mattress as the bed creaks ominously. The crack of drywall resounds after a particularly forceful thrust that punches a wail out of Wade, clutching at Cable’s fingers and his sheets. Wade’s reduced to nothing but moans and gasps, but Cable? This is the most he’s heard Cable say in one sitting.

“Fuck, your ass is tight – is this how you like it, huh Wade? Fucking fast and rough, until you’re a goddamn useless pillow princess?” Cable removes the TO hand from Wade’s hip just to slap his ass firm, and Wade howls, howl turning into a deep moan when Cable thrusts in while Wade’s still tight and presses right where he needs him, knocking another chunk of drywall out.

He squeezes his fingers around Wade’s, almost as an apology, a reassurance that through the fucking and the rough pace, that Cable’s really a sap under it all, that he really cares for Wade. It makes his heart flip while Cable fucks him so deep he swears he can feel his cock in his throat.

“I want you to come like this, cock useless under you. I want you to come because I fucked it out of you, and then I’m gonna fill you up until you can’t take any more.”

Wade gasps into the pillows and takes it? Takes it all, every thrust as his dick barely presses against the bed, as Cable fucks him until something does crack under them and Cable has to let go of Wade’s hand to regain purchase on the bed and keep fucking him, gasping with the effort it must take to keep from coming throughout this whole session. Wade wishes he had a mirror just so he could see that look of concentration on Cable’s face, could watch himself get fucked into oblivion, but as it stands, what he gets is Cable plastering himself against Wade’s back, whispering in that ridiculously hot, deep voice-

“Come for me, baby.”

Wade doesn’t know if it’s the command or the pet name that does it for him, but he does? He comes hard, screaming as Cable fucks him through it. Cable grunts as he comes soon after, hips snapping so hard that the leg on the other side of the bed breaks, evening them out as Cable presses deep and comes, hot and heavy, into Wade. His eyes go wide and he’s rocked through intense aftershocks as Cable calms down, collapsing against Wade’s back and crushing him. Wade doesn’t mind, he likes the weight. Stupid as it sounds, it makes him feel safe, even as he’s dangerously close to being smothered by the pillows.

“You gonna stop trying to seduce me now, you insufferable ass?” Cable asks after a period of comfortable silence, where Wade tries to formulate some kind of witty one-liner. Looks like Cable beat him to it.

“Oh no. That was positive reinforcement. You want me to keep seducing you.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

“Oh yeah, baby, you’re stuck with me. At least for the rest of this franchise.”

Cable groans, but it’s too theatrical. Especially because he’s still holding Wade’s hand, sweet and soft and entirely too intimate.  

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me for the shitty title
> 
> anyway hope you liked this! it's not 100% where i want it to be but fuck i just needed to write something for these two fuckwits


End file.
